characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Namor the Sub-Mariner
Namor McKenzie, also known as the Sub-Mariner, is a superhero from Marvel Comics. Background Namor was born in the capital city of the initially unnamed Atlantean empire, then located off the Antarctic coast. His mother was Emperor Thakorr's daughter, Fen, and his father an American sea captain, Leonard McKenzie, of the icebreaker Oracle; they had fallen in love and married aboard ship while she was, unbeknownst to him, spying on the human intruders. When Fen did not return, Atlantean warriors attacked the Oracle, evidently killing McKenzie, and returned Fen to her kingdom. The pink-skinned mutant Namor was subsequently born among the blue-skinned Atlanteans. He became the Prince of Atlantis, and a warrior for his people against the "surface-dwellers". He became friends with New York City police woman Betty Dean, and when the U.S. entered World War II, he began fighting the Axis powers. In flashback stories beginning in the 1970s, he was retconned as a member of the Allied superhero team the Invaders, consisting originally of himself, Captain America, Bucky, the original Human Torch, and Toro. Namor is injured after the war, and is shown living in the flophouse Bowery district of Manhattan as an amnesiac derelict. Regaining his memory in this story, he becomes enraged upon learning that the original site of Atlantis was destroyed by nuclear testing, its inhabitants evacuated. Namor vows revenge on humanity, but after several attacks thwarted by superheroes, he finds his people and launches an unsuccessful invasion of New York City. Namor later returns to Atlantis to marry his royal cousin, Lady Dorma. The evil princess Llyra of Lemuria, another undersea culture, kidnaps and replaces Dorma at the wedding, hoping to usurp Namor's kingdom. Though Namor's marriage to Dorma is still official, she dies as a result of Llyra's machinations. Namor finally meets his father, long thought dead, only to lose him when McKenzie gives his life in battle against the supervillain Tiger Shark. Namor allies with the "non-team" the Defenders. After being deposed from his throne, Namor joins the superhero team the Avengers. He is briefly married to Marrina, an aquatic alien and a member of the Canadian super-team Alpha Flight. She is later presumed killed, but she is later revealed to be in a coma, of which Namor is unaware. Father-daughter oceanographers Caleb and Carrie Alexander, theorizing that Namor's propensity toward rage is due to his half-human half-Atlantean blood chemistry, equip Namor with a monitor to warn when he has to seek either air or water. This allows Namor to control his metabolism. He collects sunken treasures to finance his secret purchase of a corporation he renames Oracle Inc., which he turns to conservation and environmental purposes. Later, Namor loses his ankle-wings during a battle with the animated garbage-monster Sluj, but they are later restored. While continuing his business endeavors, Namor travels to the dimension of K'un-L'un, where he finds and brings back the superhero Iron Fist, who had been presumed dead for many months. Namor once again rules Atlantis, and Oracle begins sponsoring the charitable super-group Heroes for Hire. Powers and Abilities * Mutant/Atlantean Physique: Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Namor is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans; he is sometimes referred to as "Marvel's first mutant" because, while the majority of his observed superhuman powers come from the fact that he is a hybrid of human and Atlantean DNA. Namor possesses a fully amphibious physiology suited for extreme undersea pressures, superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, and longevity. Namor has the ability to survive underwater or on land for indefinite periods, and specially developed vision which gives him the ability to see clearly in the murky depths of the ocean. * Expert Combatant/Tactician: Namor's extended lifespan and his involvement in numerous conflicts both under the sea and in human wars have granted him a great deal of experience in hand-to-hand combat. Growing up, he demonstrated natural skill in both armed and unarmed combat and likely received extensive training in both later on. He is a master swordsman, marksman, and is capable of wielding other weapons such as spears but rarely does so due to his preference of hand-to-hand combat. He is also a highly accomplished tactician. * Skilled Engineer: He is adept at designing and improving Atlantean technology. * Immense Willpower: Namor possesses great tenacity and willpower that is enough to overpower the Serpent Crown. * Aquatic Healing: If he was somehow injured, Namor's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Namor's accelerated healing is at its peak while he is immersed in water, but does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. *'Radiation Absorption:' Namor can absorb certain levels of radiation. His potential is unknown, but the full power of the Radioactive Man is enough to rapidly drain him of his strength. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlantean's age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. Namor, at this time, is considered to be in his physical prime. *'Underwater Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namor can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namor can also breathe on land indefinitely as well, without the aid of breathing devices, whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes. *'Aquatic Telepathy:' Namor possesses a telepathic rapport with all forms of marine life. He is able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and can mentally persuade them to do his bidding. Namor can also mentally communicate with other Atlanteans (giving mental/telepathic orders to all his men) and possibly humans as well, should he develop his power to its fullest. *'Augmented Vision:' Namor's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. * Flight: Namor also possesses vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles, by which he seems to fly at the speed of escape velocity when exerting himself fully. His flight speed at "normal" levels is enough to enable Namor to fly faster than military aircraft. Since the "wings" by themselves could never carry Namor, it has been speculated that he uses the wings for steering and flies in some other manner, perhaps by telekinesis. Namor's ability to lift weights when flying is sufficient to enable him carry a 50-ton anchor with one hand without a discernible loss of speed/momentum. *'Water Emission/"Sprinkler System":' Namor displayed the ability to extinguish himself when set aflame, water spraying from his skin in a manner explicitly likened to a sprinkler system. *'Aquatic Life Mimicry:' The Sub-Mariner has the ability to mimic the characteristics of all the undersea creatures. Some of the abilities he has demonstrated are: **'Hybrid Sense:' Namor can follow radio beams. **'Lateral Lines:' Namor can detect subtle movement or vibrations around him, particularly underwater. **'Bioelectricity:' Namor can discharge bio-electricity similar to an electric eel, but seldom uses it. He seems to be able to absorb certain energies and convert them into bio-electricity; blasts similar to his own such as from the Wasp seem easiest to absorb. It would appear that he needs to absorb energy from outside sources to produce a charge. Equipment * Neptune's Trident: Namor's signature weapon that allows him to use many capabilities such as: ** Water Manipulation - Ability to control any body of water, create water elementals, speed ships and other water vehicles with water, create fogs and storms of high intensity, summon waves of water to propel him at great speeds, and create earthquakes by increasing water pressure. ** Mystic Beams - (Protruding from the trident) It's been constantly depicted that lights or lasers of many colors with many of their own attributes from healing, damaging, cursing and granting. ** Mystic Formation - A unique power to transform objects, willing subjects, and even the wielder, to any desired form with added abilities. * Horn of Proteus: A horn that allows Namor to summon and control many of the sea monsters and mutates found in the sea. All that was known of the Horn’s origin is that is was a gift of the early Atlanteans. The Horn resembled a three-foot long spiral shell. He can also summon a Giganto to attack the surface world. Feats Strength * Smashed a human to paste with his bare hands. * Stopped a torpedo with his bare hands. * Knocked Wolverine out with a single punch. * Punched Doctor Doom through his own ship. * Ripped the arm of a Sentinel and used that arm to destroy an another Sentinel. * Made Sentry bleed with a punch. * Punched the Hulk so hard he sent him flying out of the depths of the ocean and onto a nearby beach * Made Thanos bleed with a punch. **Broke every bone in his body doing so, and beat up moments later *Turned a shark inside out *Caught a ship thrown by Attuma. *Threw a tank from the ground to a plane and other tank feats. *Lifted up a giant pile of rubble. *Held up a sub above his head. *Almost completely lifted up a destroyer out of the water *After the Sorcerer Kahn trapped Doctor Doom, Namor, a boat, and a lot of ocean into a bottle, Namor punched his way out. *With the help of Tamara and Tiger Shark, Namor punched through a couple thousand tons of rock. *Threw Ares' axe and embedded it in Iron Man. *A dehydrated Namor broke out of a full-body Nazi machine *Swung Scylla into Charbidys *Threw Dynorr into a colosseum so hard the colosseum collapsed *Threw two people from the bottom of the ocean floor to the surface *Beat up Super Skrull *Has consistently fought the Incredible Hulk *Held up the island Utopia. *Broke the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Speed * Hurled his trident at the speed of thought. * Outswam a heat-seeking missile. * Dodged a laser from one of Doctor Doom's robots. * Blitzed Iron Man after deflecting one of his weapons. * Can keep up with a speeding Black Bolt, Doctor Strange and Iron Man. * Alongside Mar-Vell, flew from sea to space. *Charged and caught up to a flying Human Torch and proceeded to dodge several attacks from him *Swam fast enough to create whirlwinds *Dodged several Scarlet Scarab blasts. *Taken by surprise, and still dodged gunfire. *Dodged several Sunfire blasts. *Dodged several blasts from Golden Girl. *Dodged a Sentinel blast. Durability * Survived a hit from a hammer that destroyed the entire nation of Atlantis. * Tanked lasers that can melt titanium and was only slightly annoyed. * Survived a mountain crumbling on top of him. * Is completely bulletproof. * Survived immense heat from the Human Torch. * Endured thousand volts of electricity. * While dehydrated, survived thousands of tons of water-pressure compressed into a hail of Dr. Hydro's Hydrocules. * Took Doctor Doom's punches. *Flew through billions of gallons of ignited oil **Reed Richards noted that his scream was not of pain, but of rage *Tanked a depth charge that could be felt for miles *Walked through a field of landmines like it was nothing *Immune to radiation *Got hit through three separate biomes *A dehydrated Namor was struck by an enhanced cactus, and the needles didn’t harm him *Stood up after getting hit by solidified light *Swims around in water pressure that would split The Thing's head like a 'ripe tomato' *Facetanked a blast from Cyclops Skill * The King of Atlantis * One of Marvel’s first superheroes * Capable of taking on Wolverine * Beats up Nazis a lot * Defeated Orka, Tiger Shark, and Attuma. * Defeated the Atlantean Kamar by using his own son Nitro as a living bomb to destroy Atlantis * Really, really rich * Took down the Hulk on numerous occasions. * Fought evenly with Hercules. * Beated up Super Skrull. * Expelled Doctor Strange from his mind. * Tamed Griffin. * Broke free of the Puppet Master's control. * Enveloped New York with a tidal wave. * Made out with a humanoid tapeworm queen. * Resisted Purple Man's mind control powers. *Survived being in the Dr. Seuss World (no joke). Weaknesses * Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Namor’s physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Namor's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. * Oxygen Imbalance: Namor has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. Fun Facts *Namor was the very first Marvel character who has a history that spans over 70 years of publication and has been repeatedly identified as Marvel's first mutant (introduced in 1939). *He really likes pizza. Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Human Hybrids Category:Kings Category:Spear Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Characters with a Healing Factor